frost_survival_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Metro Federation
fed.jpg Metrofeds.jpg The Federation is a group of well armed survivors occupying many sections of the metro. They are one of the few groups that do not shoot survivors on sight, and have established a few well defended encampments across the metro, including the friendly settlement Downtown. Origins The Metro Federation originally consisted of several large groups of survivors who survived the initial blasts of the atomic bombs and took shelter within the metro, most notably Valenti Station and the Boston Airport's subway station. Initially these communities grouped together to create a large and influential power within the metro, who kept many sections of the metro relatively safe and made trade possible. The early Federation was able to acquire large amounts of military grade weapons and gear by scavenging abandoned military bunkers, checkpoint, and police station. This powerful gear gave them a great advantage in the conflict that soon consumed the metro. The charismatic leader of the Federation, Marchand, initially united the stations with the goal of independent self-governance, but eventually became a cruel tyrant, holding absolute authority over the citizens of the Federation. With this newfound power, he declared the Federation the sole power in the Metros and moved to destroy all opposition. All who opposed his absolute rule were either exiled from the Federation permanently, or executed on the spot. Rumors surrounding Marchand's erratic behavior range from the mundane (chem and alcohol abuse) to the supernatural. Due to his ever increasing paranoia and rumored mental fragility, he declared a costly war on the Metro Alliance, believing them to have formed an evil communist society. This bloody war still rages on today, having taken the lives of countless men and women from both sides of the conflict. Citizens from both metro factions believe that the blood is on Marchand’s hands due to his brutality in the war and unwillingness to surrender overwhelmed stations to the enemy. The most notable example of this was when a Federation stronghold was at risk of being captured by the Alliance, Marchand ordered his soldiers detonate a massive cache of explosives to collapse a large section of the metro at the sight of the ongoing battle, instantly closing off that section of the metro forever. The resulting collapse instantly buried and killed countless Federation and Alliance soldiers alike. The Exodus The brutality of the long and bloody war between the metro factions has tested the loyalty of every citizen living under the protection of the Federation and the Alliance. Many felt that the conflict between the factions was pointless and that they would only prosper if they worked together. Some grew unsatisfied with worsening living conditions as a result of resources being diverted to the war. Others were simply afraid that they would be sent to fight on the frontlines since the warring factions constantly needed more manpower. Either way, at some point a few years after the war began, massive amounts of citizens from both factions abandoned their factions in hopes of finding a better life out in the frozen wastes. These deserters can be found living all across the Commonwealth, known simply as survivors. Some have held on to relics of their past life, and as a result still wear the uniforms of the faction they once belonged to. Ideology The Federation makes no distinction between feral and non-feral ghouls, killing all forms of ghouls on sight and usually burning their bodies, as seen in the subway tunnel connecting Downtown and the Boston Airport. Soon after radiation began leaking into the highly populated Boston Airport, the vast majority of the airport's settlers turned into feral ghouls, with only a few survivors becoming sentient non-feral ghouls. In response to this, Federation soldiers, under the pretense of bringing medical supplies, attacked the station and massacred much of the population, burning the bodies along the Blue Line between Downtown and Airport Station. Sometime after holding back the first onslaught of ghouls, while the Federation soldiers were burning the corpses, a second even more massive horde of ghouls attacked the now fortified subway line, possibly attracted by the smell of burning flesh. This time the feral ghouls overwhelmed the Federation's defenses. A surviving group of Federation soldiers retreated from their defensive positions back towards Downtown and sealed the subway's gate shut, leaving their own comrades to die. Very little remains of the Federation soldiers who were locked in the during the bloodbath, as their remains were consumed by the dozens of feral ghouls who still occupy the tunnel. Territory Known locations occupied by the Metro Federation include Valenti Station, Downtown, the Boston Public Library, and the Blue Line. Territory that once belonged to the Federation but that has since been lost include College Square Station, Patriot's Place Station, Scollay Square Station, Airport Station and Revere Beach Station. Tactical Considerations Survivors need not fear the Federation; even though Federation soldiers are well equipped with potent firearms, they are non-hostile to friendly survivors. Category:Factions